


Quiet Comfort

by SentientMist (formallyintroduced)



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-22
Updated: 2011-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-15 00:13:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/155036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/formallyintroduced/pseuds/SentientMist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was what she needed tonight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Sanctuary Porn Battle](http://community.livejournal.com/sfa_pornbattle/6282.html?page=3&view=67722#comments). Prompt = "something familiar"

She was sure Tesla would happily oblige her desires, if asked, but tonight she was not interested in a quick fuck to release the tension that had been building over the last few days. Tonight, she wanted something softer, something comforting, something familiar and welcoming. Silently, she slipped into the water, body sliding against silky smooth scales as she was embraced lovingly.

 _You need something tonight._

"Yes." Her voice was low, eyes rimmed with dark circles, exhaustion evident in her body language.

 _You're ill. You should be resting._

"I will," she reassured softly, taking a slender hand in her own, "but I need this first. To feel."

Her old friend nodded, ducking below the surface to breathe.

Feeling cool lips against her stomach, she smiled, bracing herself at the edge of the pool, a hand drifting below the water finding the mermaid's cheek.

She felt the sense of love and peace flooding her mind, easing the tightness in her chest. Yes, this was what she had needed tonight.

Familiar hands caressed her, seemingly everywhere at once, paying special attention to her breasts. The other woman had once told her breasts were the most sensual part of any body. Helen allowed her the slow, detailed exploration, relaxing until she was leaning into the wall for support.

Her eyes slid shut as cool fingers pressed between her folds, the sensation a stark contrast to the heat of her body and the warmth of the water around her.

Long fingers stroked, explored, tracing her lower body, one touch melding into the next until her vision swam.

Finally, she felt the touch she had been longing for. Warmth coiled low in her abdomen as two fingers slipped inside her, making her tremble.

 _Say my name, Helen._

The fingers twisted, pressing into _that_ spot. A warm tongue curled around her clit, and all remnants of tension drained from her body, as her friend's true name tumbled from her lips.

Weakly, she slipped further into the water, lips meeting the mermaid's just below the surface. Warm air filled her lungs, the intimacy calming her.

Reluctantly, she released her friend, and strong arms steadied her as she clambered out of the pool with none of her usual grace, too tired to care.

Pulling a towel around her, she offered a whispered, "Thank you," curling into herself on the warm tile, and closing her eyes as exhaustion finally claimed her.


End file.
